


Addicted (You're My Favorite High)

by KitsunePhantom09



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: F/M, M/M, Yandere, Yandere!Yusei, bad time for everyone who isn't Yusei, lol look at those warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsunePhantom09/pseuds/KitsunePhantom09
Summary: Yusei has never felt like this before, and he desperately doesn't want it to end.
Relationships: Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei, Jack Atlas/Stephanie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: AUgust 2020





	Addicted (You're My Favorite High)

That day, that fateful day…it started like so many of the days before it. Yusei and Bruno, working side by side in their little mechanic shop, repairing a wide variety of machines that were brought in. They worked in companionable silence, operating in tandem like they were one and the same. Many patrons who stayed to observe the way they worked would often ask how close they truly were to have such synergy. The pair were certainly kindred spirits, and Yusei wanted nothing more than to feel that spark of something more, but he just didn’t.

That day, a new client visited their shop with a beautiful runner, its design reminiscent of the first attempts at a small motorized vehicle. Bruno had been utterly enchanted with it, but it was when that rider took his helmet off that Yusei had been struck speechless. This man was _gorgeous_. Tall and well-built, his white riding suit was wonderfully tight to his frame. Basically every muscle was visible beneath it and it left Yusei drooling. He nearly fell over when the rider turned his back to watch Bruno inspect his ride.

Sexual appeal aside, Yusei finally felt that spark, that seed of yearning deep in his chest. He had just laid eyes on this stranger and yet he wanted him heart, mind, body, and soul. It was a want that was constantly growing inside him, swelling and strengthening every time his thoughts returned to the beautiful stranger.

Working on the runner was erotic for Yusei. The seat carried the rider’s scent, a blend of spice and dark roasted coffee; every time Bruno turned away, Yusei buried his face into the back rest to breathe it in. Sitting on the seat itself sent shivers up and down his spine. This runner was well-loved by its owner, and to work on such an important aspect of the beautiful stranger’s life made that spark in his chest grow stronger and stronger.

When the rider returned for his runner, Yusei finally got his name – Jack Atlas. Hearing it aloud felt like it was being written on his heart. It almost physically hurt when Jack left; it felt like someone plunged something sharp into Yusei’s chest and twisted. He nearly cried out to ask the blonde to stay, to beg to remain at his side, but he held it in. The beautiful stranger disappeared into the city.

That evening, Yusei dived into researching this man. Jack Atlas was a popular duelist, renown for his powerful, protect-the-castle strategy and his awe-inspiring ace monster Red Dragon Archfiend. The hellfire beast had a plethora of forms with a variety of effects, allowing Jack a myriad of options for most situations. Watching recorded duels of Jack battling and defeating the fools who dared challenge him was an experience. His confidence, his skill, that smirk when he knew his victory was assured! The dark-haired mechanic was beside himself with pleasure as he came again and again, his eyes never leaving the screen, never leaving the beautiful stranger’s image.

In the days since, Yusei’s mind went wild with lewd fantasies when he slept. What would it taste like to take his beloved’s cock in his mouth, to taste his seed? What would it feel like to have it in his hole, stretching him to fit, filling him until cum gushed out? What would it feel like to bury his own dick into his beloved? To have such a pretty mouth suck him off? Every other day began with Yusei crying out for his beloved as he released a night’s worth of building tension.

When Yusei was able to watch a duel in real time, he pleasured himself with a vibrator in his ass, turning the intensity up and down as the duel progressed. When things favored Jack, he raised the intensity; when things favored the opponent, he lowered it. He edged himself repeatedly, coming ever so tantalizingly close to orgasm only to deny himself. When his beloved inevitably won, the resulting pleasure made Yusei see stars.

Even when he was working in the shop, his mind would always return to Jack. It certainly helped that a majority of the machines to repair required simple, mundane fixes; the basic and repetitive nature of them meant more of his brain could be focused on other things. Thankfully it didn’t impair Yusei’s synergy with Bruno, and he was soft-spoken to all so the lack of speech wasn’t a concern.

To Yusei’s immense joy, Jack would return to their humble shop, apparently impressed with the tune-up work they had performed. Hearing his beloved praise him for his work was like hearing a choir of angels sing and Yusei resolved to keep being worthy of it. When Jack declared that this would be his go-to place to have his runner tended to, Yusei’s heart felt like it could burst. Jack would visit him regularly! He would see his beloved often! He could hardly keep it all inside until he was alone that night.

But, eventually, Yusei began to crave more. Watching through a screen was losing its effect, and those in-person visits were sparse as Jack took great care of his runner (as Yusei expected because his beloved was perfect). He needed something more than the distance was allowing him.

So, during a check-up of the Wheel of Fortune, Yusei did something that was probably illegal – he fitted a tiny tracker of his own design into it. It would feed off of the momentum engine, never enough to disrupt anything else, and its size meant it couldn’t obstruct anything. He’d originally wanted to put it in as a program to ensure Jack would never have the chance to encounter it, but Bruno analyzed the programming to quash any issues before they became issues. He’d stumble upon it in no time at all, realize it wasn’t a part of the runner’s actual programming, and get rid of it.

So the tiny machine was nestled deep in the runner’s metal guts, pinging every five seconds to tell Yusei were his beloved’s runner was. And as attached as Jack was to it, where the runner was, he would be. For the next week, Yusei kept both a digital log and a physical one, tallying how many times Jack visited a place, timing how long he spent there, and then looking up what was at that spot. For someone so popular, Jack didn’t spend very long in one place – he was almost always roaming around the city and engaging in turbo duels (practice makes perfect and his beloved is as perfect as anyone can be, of course he’s practicing).

But, two locations stood out among the others as places Jack both regularly frequented and spent longer periods of time at. The less important one was a certain cafe, and a little hacking into its system at precise times revealed Jack had quite the preference for their Blue-Eyes Mountain coffee (he decided to find out what made that coffee so good, maybe he could get some to use for enticement). On the security feed, Yusei made a note of the certain brown-haired waitress that would drop everything to take Jack’s order when he arrived; it was suspicious behavior and seeing her get so close made his blood boil (she wants his beloved’s attention, was that worth marking her for ~~death~~ _intervention_ calm down).

The more important location was an apartment building, one where Jack stayed for hours on end during the night. This was where he slept! Yusei almost couldn’t make his way through the cybersecurity for how bad his hands trembled with his excitement. Get into the registry, search for the last name, see the floor and room number (floor 15, room 153; repeat like a mantra). The room didn’t have any cameras inside, much to Yusei’s disappointment, but it did have one just off to the left of the door. Every apartment door required a passcode to unlock, and the passcode used changed with the tenant. While Yusei could have just looked it up in the system, it felt so much more satisfying to watch and rewatch his beloved put the code in and deciphering it. He still checked it with the system but to know he got it right by watching his beloved was a new kind of high.

With this information in hand, Yusei went on recon on his one day off (Crow’s insistence on ‘self-care’ was coming in handy, he needed to be thanked at some point). The building itself was elegant in a simple way, pretty and dressed in light colors (a place worthy of one such as his beloved). For holding such an important tenant, the physical security seemed lax. It made Yusei unhappy to know there was so little safety where his beloved chose to sleep but he reassured himself because now he knew where his beloved slept; he would pick up the slack.

On just that first visit, Yusei tested his theory – would he be allowed to go in if he acted confident enough? He’d heard about it from others, that no one would question you if you acted like you were meant to be there. So, he waltzed on in, acting normal but taking in details the cameras hadn’t allowed him to. No one gave him more than a cursory glance as he passed them by, and he got to the elevator completely unhindered. When Yusei reached the door of his beloved’s apartment, he checked his phone to see where he beloved was; on the other side of the city in a standing duel. Perfect timing (how was any mortal man so perfect?).

10298 to gain access, and the dark-wood dark opened and closed soundlessly. Immediately, Yusei removed his boots, gloves, and jacket, and he could feel the plush carpet through his socks. His heart was hammering as he took in the space; he was seeing how his beloved was in his personal time! The apartment was in neutral colors – white, black, and grey – with the only trace of color being the flowering plant sitting on the windowsill. The strange spiral of the plant, the small blue flowers on it – was this a forget-me-not plant? Yusei wondered why Jack would have such a plant; was there sentimental value? Was it an actual reminder of something?

Yusei checked his phone again – still in a standing duel – and continued his exploration. There wasn’t much to view in most of the rooms (his beloved slept here but didn’t live here it seemed), so he moved to the bedrooms. Most looked completely untouched, but the master bedroom was where Yusei’s interest peaked. This was where he beloved slept, where he dressed, and Yusei was _right there_. That distinctive, wondrous scent hung in the air. It was ingrained in the blankets and pillows and it took every ounce of Yusei’s willpower to not wrap himself up under the blankets to be surrounded by it.

Yusei sorted through the myriad of clothes Jack owned, careful to return everything to the way he found it, and stumbled upon something invaluable. It was a book, a journal, hidden under the many shirts. Another check – roaming, but still on the other side of the city. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Yusei cracked it open to the latest entry, dated…during one of the earlier visits to the mechanic shop?

 _It has been a while, hasn’t it, Liberty?_ (He named his journal? Was this for therapy?) _I must be improving if I can go days without confiding in you._ (Must be therapy, but what happened?) _I returned to that quaint little repair place and I suspect those two are the only employees there. That works out fine – I don’t like giving just anybody permission to mess with Wheel of Fortune, so the consistency is peace of mind. The two mechanics there are nothing to scoff at; they’re skilled in their craft, and plenty attractive._ (Please don’t say that about Bruno…)

 _Though, there was something about the shorter one, with black and yellow hair. I can’t quite place the feeling I had when around him, can’t put a name to it._ (He thought of me, he thought of me!) _His eyes were quite fetching, a beautiful blend of violet and blue._ (He thinks my eyes are pretty!) _They held such a depth to them, held a swirling emotion that I can fathom but not explain. His gaze is intense, but inviting, as if he wants me to come closer to discover why I’m so intrigued with him._ (I do! I do! Come closer, please!)

There was a few empty lines as a break, then the elegant handwriting picked up again. The first line after the break made Yusei practically stuff his fist into his mouth to stay quiet.

 _I think I’ve become smitten with him._ _It’s getting hard to think about mundane things when there’s nothing grabbing my attention. Those azure eyes linger in the back of my mind, haunting me like a guardian specter. Constant but welcomed. I wonder if he thinks about me, or if I’m just another client to him._ (I think about you all the time!) _Sometimes, I even get the strange idea to damage Wheel of Fortune just for a reason to see him again. I think it’s a strange idea because I could just…say something, like a normal person._

 _But I don’t say anything, because my throat locks up when I try. It’s infuriating to no end! I want to talk to him, get to know him, maybe even try to see if he could be interested in me._ (I am! Oh, my beloved, you don’t know how interested I am.)

The writing ended there, prompting Yusei to close the journal gently and press it to his chest. He fell back on the bed and felt like screaming his joy to the high heavens. His beloved wanted him! His beloved wanted him!

His phone chimed its warning chime and Yusei’s blood froze. He scrambled for it to see, and realized his beloved was _in the building._ Yusei jumped to his feet and slid Liberty back into its hiding spot before dashing for the door. He only allowed the time to slip his boots on before a thought struck him. Quickly, shakily, Yusei darted back to the master bedroom and placed a listening bug behind the dresser. Then he fled the apartment as nonchalantly as he could manage.

He ducked behind a corner and watched the hallway. It was quiet and empty, save for Yusei, until the elevator announced its arrival. Jack emerged from it, and Yusei’s heart jumped around in his ribcage. A closer, longer look made that jumping stop; Jack looked tired and even a little frustrated. When Jack entered his apartment, Yusei waited. Ten minutes to account for error. Only four minutes in, Jack came back out, skidding to a stop and looking wildly up and down the hall. Yusei shrank back to avoid detection, then peeked back out.

In Jack’s hand was one of Yusei’s gloves.

Yusei gasped silently; how could he be so careless? He wrung the glove he still had nervously as he watched. Jack looked down at the one in his grip for a moment, then took a step back before turning back to his apartment. Yusei pressed his back to the wall and fished a pair of earbuds from his pocket. With a couple of taps, Yusei was listening through the bug.

He could hear a door open. Clothing shifting around. A drawer opening and the sound of the journal being moved. He could hear the pages being flipped, the quick scratching of pen on paper. Yusei wanted to know what his beloved was writing about, but at the same time, he would like not knowing at all. God, he’d probably ruined what shot he had at doing this ‘the right way’, the easy way.

With the sound of writing in his ears, Yusei finally left the apartment building

It had been a slow day at the shop, and Yusei was running through the various things his beloved had been up to throughout the day as he listened to the bug. There was nothing noteworthy aside from Jack being at his apartment, and Yusei still felt a burst of shame for leaving such an obvious sign of his presence behind.

An odd noise started up through the bug. Yusei paused his logging to listen, and his heart leapt into his throat when he recognized it. Moaning. _Sensual_ moaning. That voice, it had to be his beloved! Yusei’s cock was quick to respond, pressing at the front of his jeans almost painfully. He palmed himself through his pants, biting his lower lip, and closed his eyes. He could imagine his beloved beside him, that muscled body arching as his pleasure rose-

A voice cut in, loud enough to be heard but too soft for the words to be understandable. Yusei’s eyes snapped open and he pressed his hands around his ears to focus. A woman’s voice, sounding seductive and sultry. Someone else was in his beloved’s bedroom. Someone else was having sex with his beloved! Yusei felt a feral noise rip its way out of his throat as he bolted from his chair and stormed from his home. No one was allowed to pleasure Jack aside from him!

All along the darkened streets people would duck out of Yusei’s path, some yelping or letting out tiny shrieks when they noticed him. He paid none of them any mind – he was on a mission, on a warpath. He barely cared who had the audacity to think they were good enough for his beloved; he was going to put an end to it. He was going to claim his beloved as his own, like he should have done from the start.

No one in the apartment building moved to stop him, either, just cringing against walls to keep out of his way. The elevator felt agonizingly slow in its ascent, but he could deal. He’d have to deal. The hallway was empty, and Yusei was in the apartment in what felt like seconds. His vision was being tinged red and something was writhing inside him.

He didn’t even have to go back to the master bedroom – the brown-haired waitress from the cafe came out to the living room, strutting like a peacock. Everything was consumed in red, for a brief moment, and when it faded, Yusei was breathing so heavily. Something heavy fell from his hands and clattered loudly onto the kitchen floor – kitchen? When had he… He looked down.

Red was splattered and spreading across the white tiles, filling in the grooves between them before overflowing and glazing the tiles. Strange clumps were scattered around, and Yusei realized what he’d done. He had bashed the woman’s head in.

And he didn’t feel anything other than relief.

Yusei clutched at his chest, his head. There was no guilt, regret, remorse, shame. No sorrow or self-loathing or anything of the like. Just relief that he’d done it. Was this insanity or just homicidal apathy? He didn’t know, but he wasn’t even afraid of it. His beloved called out from the master bedroom, drawing Yusei’s eyes from the gruesome scene. His worries about his terrible deed swiftly vacated his mind, and he left the kitchen to tend to his beloved.

Jack was entirely naked and when Yusei pushed the door open, he looked bored. That boredom quickly transformed into horror and fear as he took in Yusei’s appearance; blood was all over his arms, splattered across his torso and face, soaking into his jeans and boots. He left a smear of red on the door as he passed through and approached with a smile.

A month. Together for a month, and Yusei was on cloud nine. He’d fully expected Security to come break down his door and take him away for abduction and murder, but nothing of the sort happened. They were being left alone, and it just made Yusei even happier.

His beloved was still restricted to the basement, unfortunately. Three escape attempts in week one alone. His beloved was so fiery and determined, and while it was so hot, it made for a few issues. So Yusei started his work – simple training and conditioning. Jack’s determination had to be suppressed for now, but once everything else was in place, Yusei would coax it back out. It was tedious and intensive work, but he already had good results. His beloved was finally starting to respond appropriately to the array of sounds; once that was done, then they could move onto phrases.

Yusei stepped down the stairs to the basement. Jack was laying on the bed, his new collar still snug around his neck. Inspection showed not a single claw mark on it, and when Yusei climbed onto the bed, Jack lifted his rear into the air, presenting himself for his lover.

So much progress made, still more to be done…


End file.
